1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and more particularly to a slot antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of wireless communication, the World Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) standard covers different frequency bands, such as 2.3 GHz˜2.4 GHz, 2.496 GHz˜2.690 GHz, 3.4 GHz˜3.6 GHz and 3.6 GHz˜3.8 GHz, while the WIFI standard covers 2.412 GHz˜2.472 GHz and 5.170 GHz˜5.825 GHz. Currently, a slot antenna can radiate only one frequency band of the WiMAX standard or the WIFI standard. Various slot antennas may be required to comply with different frequency bands, which increases costs of the antenna configurations. Therefore, a slot antenna complying with different frequency bands is called for.